


The One That Got Away

by sekaidyo (kuma166)



Series: EXO for You [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma166/pseuds/sekaidyo
Summary: Kris is in London and Chanyeol, too. They are so close but so far away.





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fact that Kris attended London Fashion Week at 18/9 and Chanyeol was in London too, for Tommy Hilfiger at 19/9.

_Kris Wu is in London for Burberry Fashion Show_

 

Chanyeol blinks at the rolling newsfeed on his phone. Tapping his slender fingers on the leather seat of the car that brought him to the hotel couldn’t ease his nerves. The likeability of meeting Kris Wu is high that his heart drums abnormally. They will attend different shows but his hunch said that at least he will get a glance of his Laxy Hyung despite the city of London being so wide.

 _Laxy Hyung,_ Chanyeol repeats.

The one that got away.

***

 

 

It was so absurd and unexpected when Kris decided to leave. Like, _why_? They went through hardship together as a unit but Kris left just like that. Just right when Chanyeol thought he could lean to Kris, being the little spoon notwithstanding his tall, big figure.

Awkward, Chanyeol would describe their relationship at the start. He’s used to be the tallest everywhere he went that he would hunch a little bit so his friends would not be “too far” from him. Chanyeol’s eyes went wide when he realized there was another man taller than him that Kris waved his hand in front of Chanyeol’s face and asked ‘are you okay, man?’ with his perfect English.

Chanyeol stuttered to reply him.

Spoken language might be the biggest barrier standing between them, but soon Chanyeol realized that Kris is a genius with language. The other barrier was, Chanyeol wasn’t sure about Kris’ characters. He just knew Kris was something else, something bigger than the façade Kris kept for his image: The Cool City Guy. He was afraid to approach the taller guy but the smile Kris seldom showed made Chanyeol wanted to know more about him.

Throwing away his fear, he approached Kris.

Chanyeol tried to be by Kris’ side whenever it was, the practice, the break –not the ‘joined in the hips’ kind but whenever one saw Kris, Chanyeol would be there and vice versa. People named them The Twin Tower because they could scrape the sky with their heights. Thanks to their role as the rapper of the group, Chanyeol got more time to be with Kris.

The barrier was completely destroyed when one time in winter, Chanyeol was so sleepy he decided to take a nap in recording studio. He rested his head to the backrest and closed his eyes. Definitely not the best position to sleep, but it was good enough. Just when he was about to drift to the dreamland, he heard someone opened the door. His brain told him to open his eyes but it was so heavy he thought it was better to sleep anyway. What Chanyeol didn’t expect was someone carefully sat beside him and slowly pulled him into an embrace. Chanyeol didn’t have any energy to object so he let his head put into that person’s neck. He breathed and realized that it was Kris’ scent.

Chanyeol whined a little and Kris’ hushed him to sleep again, patting his back like he was cuddling a baby and Chanyeol smiled. With some willingness left, he raised his legs to put it completely on Kris’ lap, but he just couldn’t. Then Chanyeol felt a hand hooked to the behind of his right knee and Chanyeol finally settled his legs on Kris’ lap. He moved a little so he could finally be comfortable to sleep. Kris supported his back with his left arm and Chanyeol clutched on Kris’ sweater for dear life.

Definitely was one of a good sleep Chanyeol had in his entire life.

 

 

 

 

At some times, Chanyeol thought that he had a good understanding of Kris: he’s a dork sometimes and they had good conversation outside the group’s affair. Like Kris’ childhood, their dreams and all. But other times, Kris seemed untouchable: the older man would put a serious look on his face when he worked that Chanyeol was back to think that he didn’t know who Kris was at all. However, Kris still was the person Chanyeol went to cuddle. Kris could envelope him completely and it was just, nice.

On the stages, Kris never been shy to hug Chanyeol, sneaking his arms around Chanyeol’s waist despite being not used to the culture of skinship. Kris said that but with Chanyeol, he naturally touched the younger man as if it was his second nature.

Day by day, Chanyeol looked up to Kris more. He was a good Hyung, a good dancer, a good rapper, a good actor… Kris was advancing his every class, absorbing lessons like a sponge. Like there was nothing Kris couldn’t do even if he was by himself.

Chanyeol cursed himself at the thought ever crossed his mind. Because Kris _left_ to be on his own.

 ***

 

 

 _And he could really do everything,_ Chanyeol thinks when he stops replaying the memories with Kris. The Twin Tower lost one of the tower and somehow Chanyeol feels like he’s… _Burj Khalifa? Scraping the sky alone._ The rapper snorts at his own “funny” remark and sighs. _Will I meet Kris Hyung here in London?_

“Chanyeol-ah?” His manager touches his shoulder and Chanyeol jolts a bit. Chanyeol shakes his head as an attempt to pull himself back to the reality and then looks at his manager.

“Yes?” he replies.

“Do you want to grab a coffee before we go to the hotel?” his manager asks.

 _Caffeine would be a good distraction._ Chanyeol nods. “Yeah, hot latte please?”

His manager gets off from the car and he tails his movement from the car. Then Chanyeol sees a tall man goes out from the shop just beside the café. His heart skips a beat when he realizes it is a person he knew by heart.

The body enveloped him when he needed it.

The branded black sweater Chanyeol gave to him at the man’s last birthday together with EXO.

And even from afar, Chanyeol is able to see the bracelet he gave to the man because he rolls the sleeves.

 _Kris Hyung,_ Chanyeol breathes. _Still gorgeous as ever._

Like he knows he’s been called, the man stops and looks at Chanyeol’s car. But the windows are tinted the man can’t see Chanyeol. However Chanyeol sees him clearly. He wants to hug Kris like before. He wants to ask Kris why to everything because he never got a chance to ask.

Kris just… left.

Chanyeol doesn’t have to ask about Luhan and Tao’s whereabouts because it’s easier to contact them.

Not Kris. Even Yixing couldn’t get in touch with him.

 _It still hurts,_ Chanyeol balls his fists. As the tears escape from Chanyeol’s eyes, the man goes into the van and goes away.

It was so close yet so far away.


End file.
